Castigo
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Code Geass R2 Spoilers Será tu castigo, será tu cruz, y lo llevarás contigo hasta el final. Lo sabes, debes hacerlo.


Acabo de darme cuenta que no subí este fic aquí,

Lo escribí en Noviembre del 2008, subido en Slasheaven, Amor-yaoi, y LJ

**Castigo**

_Suzaku, te convertirás en un héroe. Conviértete en el salvador que libró al mundo de su enemigo, el Emperador Lelouch vi Britannia_

–N–no puedo...

Negaba con la cabeza, firme.

–Debes hacerlo, Suzaku –le volvía a decir el Emperador.

–N–no... no me pidas algo así, por favor.

Lelouch, Emperador de Britannia, sujetó a su caballero por los hombros, manteniéndolo firme porque, si él se desmoronaba, también él lo haría. No tenían tiempo para flaquear, las dudas no cabían en el mundo ahora.

–Suzaku, como tu Emperador, te lo ordeno –replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

El castaño suspiró, con la cabeza gacha. Apartó las manos que lo mantenían agarrado fuertemente y, sin mirarlo a los ojos, se dejó caer en el suelo, en un pequeño escalón. Era la pura imagen de la rendición.

Lelouch lo miró con tristeza. Sabía que era demasiado egoísta al pedir algo así, él no podría hacerlo. Pero era la única solución, la mejor de todas, al menos. Con un sólo acto, todo el mal del mundo desaparecería, y empezaría una reconstrucción tal que alzaría a toda la población a una gran y deseada gloria. Aún si debía verterse la sangre de una última víctima, esta víctima estaba dispuesta a ello con los brazos abiertos. Lo reclamaba.

Posó la manos sobre los cabellos del caballero.

–No es momento de flaquear, jamás lo has hecho y no lo harás. No por mí –sonrió tristemente y se sentó a su lado, estirando las piernas con un aire de indiferencia que resultaba extraño en el ambiente.

Suzaku lo miró de reojo, con el rostro escondido entre los brazos y las rodillas.

–Sabes... cuando empezó todo, no tenía miedo de lo que quería conseguir. Un mundo donde Nunnally pudiera ser feliz, como lo habíamos sido cuando éramos pequeños. ¿Lo recuerdas? Eso era libertad –suspiró–. Tenía un poder a mi lado que no debía desperdiciar, usándolo debidamente podía lograr mi objetivo, debía mantener la cabeza fría...

Suzaku lo miraba con ojos brillantes, él le dio una sonrisa.

–Un mundo donde todos fueran felices. Ese era mi sueño, el de Nunnally.

–En el mío... –murmuró el castaño, en apenas un susurro– también Euphemia era feliz, con nosotros...

Lelouch sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón que se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

–Euphie... no puedo decir nada más que fue enteramente mi culpa... fue un accidente. Pero ahora, de nada sirve decirlo.

Suzaku volvió a recostar la cabeza en sus brazos, con dolor. Es cierto, ya no importaban las razones de ello, ella no volvería.

–Cuando la veía... –empezó, con voz algo más firme– sonriente, feliz, tan hermosa... os veía a vosotros, a ti, Lelouch, y a Nunnally junto a ella. Los tres estabais presentes en mis mejores deseos...

Lelouch sonrió con aire ausente. Se arrodilló frente a su amigo, esperando poder mirarle a los ojos y hacerle comprender.

–Tú siempre has estado en los míos, Suzaku. Jamás te he apartado del mundo que quería, porque tú debías formar parte de él. Como antes, cuidando de Nunnally. Cuidándome a mí como cuando éramos pequeños –apoyó la frente contra la de Suzaku–. Yo siempre desee que mi querida hermana fuera feliz, siempre cuidaré de ella, como tú... pero a mí... si tú no estás, nadie cuida de mí...

Al fin, el otro alzó el rostro, con ojos húmedos y labios fruncidos.

–Siempre pensando en los demás... esa es una faceta de Zero que nadie conoce de verdad. Nadie conoce... a quien se esconde detrás –sonrió.

Abrazó a Lelouch por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, deseando que todo fuera distinto. Fue correspondido.

–Por eso. Debes hacerlo. Debes matarme cuando llegue la hora, entontes, habré cumplido mi cometido, y tú el tuyo como mi leal caballero.

El otro asintió contra su pecho y alzó el rostro con determinación.

–Te seré leal, siempre. A ti. No al Emperador que representas, ni al Zero que conduce a los Caballeros Negros –se acercó a su rostro–. A ti, Lulú, siempre.

Besó suavemente sus labios, demostrando la determinación de sus palabras que hacían temblar su voz. Si Lelouch se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y depositó sus labios en su frente, con la última dulzura que daría en su vida.

–No olvides lo que Zero significa para el Mundo. No olvides la promesa que has dado... –vio una lágrima caer mejilla abajo en Suzaku y la retiró con cuidado– No me olvides a mí.

Suzaku negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

–Debes ser tú, quien termine con todo –afirmaba el autoproclamado Emperador–. _Quiero_ que seas tú.

_Este es mi castigo. Viviré hasta el final siendo el héroe del Mundo. A pesar de mancharme con tu sangre... es un duro castigo._


End file.
